The forgotten Friend
by martydavsi
Summary: AU What if a fifth nation of dual benders once existed and that long after its fall one of its sons was given the gift of the nation? Born in water but grew up in fire Lee is stuck on a fine line between both sides. During the 100years war.
1. Prologue

**Author Notes: This is my first Fan fiction story ever and generally I do not write for fun often since my grammar is terrible and I have a hard time writing my thoughts out but this story idea has been with me for a year so I decided to just see how it goes. I am a huge fan of avatar fan fiction so I hope I can write a story that will be good enough to be in that grouping. Please review since I want to hear what will make my story better. Well, here it goes. **

Long ago, when the Avatar was still new to the world, there lived five nations. The five nations were the Fire Nation, Air Nomads, Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom and the Dual Bender Nation. The first four nations had people who could bend their nation's respected element but the fifth nation was different. They could bend two opposing elements like fire and water or air and earth.

The nations lived in peace with one another and the most peaceful of them was the dual benders since they were born with harmony of yin and yang. With this harmony the dual benders nation grew into a large prosperous nation but as they grew peace with the other nations slowly faded. Jealousy of the dual benders grew in the fire nation, Earth Kingdom and Water tribes so the four allied together to stop the dual benders from growing any stronger and to take their riches.

Soon after the alliance was formed a war broke out and even though the dual benders were very strong they were outnumbered and their nation was destroyed. It was thought that all of the dual bender people were destroyed and the story of the dual benders over time became almost forgotten. An old legend states that there are still some people descended from the dual benders and that some of those who are thought to be worthy by the spirits are given the gift of dual bending so they can help better the world.

**P.S This might become Zutara but I do not know if i can write romance there was another reason for having Zuko and Katara as big characters since thats what I was planningto do.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: Well here is the first chapter. It's mainly here to help introduce the main character and his past so hopefully it was not too boring. Next Chapter will be on our way to the Fire Nation. Input is always nice. Thank you for reading. **

I was born on the fall equinox at the time of day where the sun was just about gone and the moon was just about out. My father once told me that it was a sign from the spirits but I was never told exactly what it meant.

On the night of my birth I was told that all the candles grew in brightness. My father was sure this meant I was a firebender. This made father both happy and nervous. He himself was a firebender and loved the idea of having a son who could also firebend. The problem with having a firebending son is that my family lived at the North Pole in the capital city of the Northern Water Tribe.

My father tells me that he was from the Fire Nation and was even part of the army but he decided to abandon the army. It was a crime to just leave the army so my father had to escape to a safer place and decided to go north since the Fire Army had little power there. Upon his arrival in the Northern Water Tribes he was instantly captured and declared to be a spy. My father tried telling the tribe that he was not a spy but they would not believe him. Only after he started telling secrets about the Fire Nation troops did they believe him. This lead to his release and even a few years later he was even consider part of the tribe with his help to fight the Fire Army. He eventually met my mother and even though most of the tribe was against their marriage the tribe still let it happen.

My father and mother had a son before me named Kim. He was not a bender at all so my father was excited to have me to bend with. My father's happiness of having a firebending son soon went away when my father noticed strange movement with the water that the midwife was using to clean me up with. Uncle Pakku (really he's my great uncle but I just say uncle for short) also noticed this movement and stated, "So he is a water bender?"

"What? Didn't you see the candles? I believe it is a sign of firebending," my father explained to Pakku. They both stared at each other confused. They discussed what this could mean. At one point the idea of me being the after came up and it was decided I would be tested when I was old enough. Sure enough at age one I was given the avatar test but it showed I was no the avatar which did not really surprise anyone. When I was about two and a half I started to do very simple water bending and no signs of firebending so my father concluded the excitement of the night probably got to him and that's with the candles brighten.

Uncle Paku knew I was a prodigy at that time and took me under his wing as a star pupil. This made my parents really happy since the tribe accepted me for being a waterbender even though I still had some traits that were Fire Nation like slightly paler skin and darker hair. My brother Kim was not as lucky as me though since he took after my father and looked Fire Nation. Many kids would bully him and sometimes they would even attack my brother physically. The bullying became so bad that Kim eventually ran away from the tribe and took a small boat to travel to the Earth Kingdom but no one knows if he ever made it.

This devastated my family and made life so much harder on me. My father blamed himself for my brother leaving and he soon became an overprotective parent which was rough at times. It was nice having my Uncle Pakku around since he was someone I could actually talk to though at times he was very stern Paku still had his lighter side especially with family.

The next few years I was not able to do many things beside schooling and waterbending with my overprotective parents so I did a lot of training with waterbending. I did not mind to the limited activities since I still saw some friends at waterbending practice plus I loved waterbending. It did not take too long to be head of my class for waterbending and soon I was even better than the older boys which made my family proud. Eventually at age ten I got to the point where I was teaching the smaller boys since Uncle Pakku decided I had very little to learn anymore and I would do well with teaching. Even though I was almost a master waterbender the respect from the tribe was slowly fading. Many of the kids my age and older hated me for being a prodigy and out performing them even though I was part Fire Nation. I slowly lost all my friends and the bullying was beginning to remind me of what happened to Kim. My parents saw this and decided that my father take me away from the tribe before it got any worse. My mother told us she would not leave the tribe since it was her home which pained me and my father to have to see her left behind.

When I had to stay good-bye to Uncle Pakku I just about to cry I did not really want to leave behind my uncle or mother. Pakku gave me a bracelet that was as white as snow, "Lee I want you to have this. It is a reminder of where you come from and will also help you find friends when you need it."

"Thank you Uncle," That's when I started to cry so Pakku gave me a hug to help comfort me, "I really wish I could finish my training with you." Uncle released me from the hug and stood up holding onto me by my shoulders.

"Lee even though this is normally done during a ceremony it does not seem like that is a possibility with you leaving soon so I, Master Paku, declare you Lee a Master water bender."

"Can you just do that?" I was slightly confused by this. He answered.

"Yes I can because one it is my right and two you have truly earned it since there is nothing to teach you anymore." I wiped the tears from my eyes and hugged my uncle again. That's when I heard my father yell for since it was time for us to leave if we wanted to favorable tides.

After our final good-byes my father started are boat off which was a good sized fishing boat that my father first took to get to the North. It was just small enough for one to control by their selves. When we were far enough away from the city that it could barely be seen on the horizon I decided to ask my father, "Father, where are we going?"

His reply, "We are going back to my home." I could not believe him.

"The Fire Nation? Why would we go there won't the army captu-"

"We won't have to worry about the army or anything. Lee trust me the Fire Nation will be a good place for us to live we won't have to worry about people treating you any worse but we will have to hide you waterbending." My father seemed to be happy with this plan and I just stared at him. I could not believe he was taking me from mother and Uncle Paku to bring me to the Fire Nation. The people who had cause so many problems in the world that anyone related would be bullied about it. I hated my father and the Fire Nation for wrecking my life. My father put his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off and ran to my room and punched my pillow. My father just watched as I left and could only say weakly, "Lee."


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N: Sorry this took a bit to finish but I did get stuck on what to say since it was more of a fluff chapter. Next chapter will be better since we will be meeting the other characters like Zuko and will start to really get into the story.**

It had been three days before I decided to leave my room and when I did it was only to grab some food and then I headed straight back to my room. I still was angry at my father who decided to take the both of us to the Fire Nation. Why would he do such a thing? From what I heard from the adults back in the tribe the Fire Nation is filled with terrible people. They said that the Fire Nation would send soldiers to the other nations and burn everything. My father also told me that he himself was in trouble with the Fire Army and that if they caught him he would be taken away to a prison. Did my father really think that the best place for us and did mother or Uncle knew about this plan?

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on my door. Since there was only one other person on the small vessel I knew it was my father coming to talk to me. So far my father has seem to respect my privacy since over last three days he hasn't tried to talk to me which was nice. I did need time away from him because if I had to face him I probably would attack him.

"Lee, can we talk? There are some things I need to tell you." I wasn't sure what to say. Part of me was still very upset with my father but another part of me was remembering something that Paku taught about water. _Water is the element of change. Water never stays at rest it keeps a steady flow and is ready to change course when presented with an obstacle is placed in front of it. _When Paku told me this he was reminding that I should not dwell on things since we cannot change the past. Instead we must go with what the spirits give us. I decided I would try restraining my anger long enough to hear out my father so I went to the door and opened it.

My father looked so relieved when I opened the door. I guess he thought I still wouldn't be willing to talk to him. The first thing that he did after I open the door was giving me a hug. "I'm sorry about what has happened, son, but your mother and I believed this was the best thing to do"

"Mother knew about the idea of taking me to the Fire Nation?"

"Yes she did. She was the one to convince me of the idea." I just stared at my father after he said that.

"Why?" That's all I could think to ask him.

"Son I think you should sit down since it's a long story, "I sat on my cot while he started story while he paced in my small room," As you know son I was once part of the Fire Army but I did not leave like I have told the tribe. I still am part of the army but I have never truly supported the ideals of the army. I forced into to it because my father your grandfather was an important General for the Firelord so I had no choice but to join. I was expected to become a General like my father but I could never kill another person with my hands. My father knew this and made me be a spy which was better. All I did was inform the army the information they needed to know and I was quite good at it. Some even said I was one of the best spies in the army which meant I was given top priority missions.

At one point talk about an invasion of the Northern Water Tribe came up but the problem was the spies that were sent never reported back so it was eventually decided that I would have to go. From what I heard the mission was suicide so I tried talking to my father about moving me somewhere else but he refused saying how it would look bad for his honor. That's when I realized how my father never really cared about me. Since I couldn't get out of the mission without the Fire Army coming after me I went to the tribe but instead of spying I tried make a living there and wait until the invasion plan was forgotten in the Fire Nation.

A few months ago my friend in the Fire Nation told me it would be a good time for me to come back and that was when your mother and I started to think about taking you from the tribe. Pakku told us about the other kids bullying you and we knew it would just get worse but we couldn't go to the Earth Kingdom because the Fire Army would make it dangerous to live there. Lee, the Fire Nation will be safe with my connections and you will be able to get a better education. I promise it will better than you think and I will find a way for you to see your mother and Uncle again." I just sat there on my cot taking in everything my father just said. I guess I could understand why he was doing these things. After Kim my father has been so determined to keep me safe and if he believes the Fire Nation is best I will believe too.

My father noticed me in thought and started to leave when I said, "Father."

"Yes Lee," That's when I decided to run up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"I miss mom"

"I do to." After a few seconds my father told I should go rest since it was getting late and then left my room.

I decided not to go to bed since I wasn't that tired which makes sense since I had been in my room for three days not doing much. Instead of bed I went to the deck and practiced my waterbending since this voyage would be my only place to practice bending for a long time.

The ocean seemed choppy and rocked the boat back in forth but it did not hinder my bending for the most part. I took a break after finishing my forms and just lay on the deck of the boat and watched the water and its movement. I could see the mountains of the Earth Kingdom and they were a great sight. I was actually surprised how well we were making time on the trip since usually it took some waterbending to make it from the Water capital to the northern Earth Kingdom coast but my father always seemed to be lucky with the winds.

I decided to keep practicing my bending and without even realizing it the night was over and the sun was beginning to rise in the east. That's when I heard my father come out from below deck. He didn't seem to notice me and sat down by the wheel of the ship and began to mediate as the Sun's rays reach his skin. I have seen him do this in the North Pole and always been interested in it but never had time to ask him since I usually had waterbending at dawn. I walked over to where he was and sat down and tried to mimic him. I knew I had to try clearing my mind for meditation to really work but that's easier said than done and I eventually gave up when I realized I was just falling asleep instead of meditating. I was getting up to go to below deck and then my room when my father said without opening his eyes, "It takes a lot of training and patience to mediate but it's worth it. If you want I can try helping you with it."

I thought about this for a second and responded with, "That would be great," I then proceeded to my room since I was so tired. It soon became a routine in which I would waterbend through the night then mediate with my father at sunrise then go to sleep. It was definitely an odd routine but it was simple which is good in my opinion.

Three months after beginning our journey we were finally entering Fire Nation waters. Along our way I saw many cool sites and people. I even saw pirates. The part I enjoyed most was seeing the many different ships which I was surprised that there were so many kinds. There was one kind of ship I was not so keen with and that was the giant metal ships of the Fire Nation. There dark metal did not seem right compare to the wood of the Earth Kingdom Ships plus many of those ships carried scary looking people on them.

After being in the Fire Nation waters for an hour or so we were then approached by one of the metal ships and it kept coming to our ship. When it was closer a man yelled something to my father about our ship being boarded and searched which freaked me out. While the soldiers were looking around on our ship the man who seemed in charge walked over to my father. On first glance of him I got a bad vibe from him. He seemed to be the average description of a firebender pale skin and black hair in a top knot but he did have massive sideburns which seemed really weird.

"Greetings, I am Lieutenant Zhao. We are here checking any non-Fire Nation ships in to make sure there is no harmful cargo. So who may I ask you are?"

My father shaked Zhao's hand Zhao introduced himself then replied with," Nice to meet you Captain Zhao. I am Colonel Makoto and this is my son Lee. I hope this search will not take long since I have places I need at."

Zhao's expression was completely surprised and for a few moments he was speechless. After recovering from his shock Zhao called his soldiers back and left our ship and we set sailed for the coast that could just been seen. My father rested a hand on my shoulder and gazed ahead with me and muttered something like, "I cannot believe I'm back."


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N. I'm sorry it a bit to get this chapter done but I had a hard time finding time to really write this chapter out. There was change in point of view between Lee's father, Lee,and Zuko so I hope you do not become confused. I originally wanted to get farther in the story but found this an okay spot to stop. Hope its good and there shall be more of the story coming up. Next time there will be actual traveling by Lee and Zuko.**

After Seventeen years of being away from the Fire Nation and now I come back with my son Lee. I really hope that Kyra and I were right about the Fire Nation being a better place than the tribe. Lee was only ten and he already had to face the hardships of the world. It wasn't right that Lee not only lost a brother and be taken away from his mother. If it wasn't for those damn Water Nation punks who thought that any difference for the normal meant you were lesser. They were just as bad as the Fire Nation people. No wonder way fighting is always happening in the world. If only someone could just make everyone see that fighting will get us nowhere. If only a proper Firelord took over this war would be done and the world might be able to become a better world.

The boat was coming in fast into the bustling harbor which was not far from the dormant volcano that held the Fire Nation Palace. The harbor looked almost the same as before I left. Its waters were filled with many of the Fire Nation metal ships all baring the Fire Nation Emblem and the streets filled with merchants and soldiers either getting ready to leave or coming back. Sadly there was many more leaving then returning which showed the effects of war.

The wooden ship they were sailing in was out of place on the docks and when Lee and his father were walking off the docks they seemed even more out of place. They were not soldiers for one and also they were the only people who were not wearing something with red on it. Lee's father led Lee through the city and eventually brought them to the end of the harbor city and the beginning of a large road which seem to lead to the Volcano that held the palace. It seemed like a busy road with many merchants and soldiers going to and from there. There was even some Palanquin that was carrying nobles.

* * *

><p>It had taken me and my father about fifteen minutes to reach the base of the volcano where there was a tunnel leading into to the center of the volcano. I was a little confused by this because from what I heard about volcanoes are that they have molten rock in it so I didn't know why a palace would be in there. I asked my father about it and all he said was that the volcano was dormant or something.<p>

Going through the tunnel made me scared since it seemed narrow and I swear it looked like it was shrinking on me plus there were more soldier people like on Zhao's ship. Some of them showed there face but others had a mask on which was just freaky. I was really glad my father was with me because I knew he would keep me safe from the soldiers.

At the other end of the tunnel I was slightly blinded by the sunlight but quickly readjusted and that's when I saw the Fire Nation palace. It was surrounded by a wall but I could still see most of it. It seemed to have three towers one tall central one and two identical and somewhat smaller coming off the center. The tall tower was red while the others were golden. I could tell there were many things surrounding the palace since the wall was way larger for just the palace. I glanced over to my father to see what he thought of the palace but to my disappointment he looked at the palace almost like it was nothing. That's when I noticed my father changed his sights from the palace to something lower and I turned to look forward and saw what must have been the main gates to get pass the walls.

At the main gates there was a small group of three people who were surrounded by a bunch of soldiers. They were dressed in what seemed to be very expensive clothes in shades of deep red and with golden lining. Two were adults one being a man who seemed to be middle aged, slightly on the shorter side for height but had a good hearted smile seeing us. The other adult, on the left, was a woman who was very beautiful with her raven black hair and perfectly pale skin. There was also a boy who was at the woman's side. He seemed to be the same age as me and looked very bored but his expression changed from bored to curious when he final saw me and my father who were now at the edge of the circle of soldiers surrounding the group.

My father had us walk closer to the man than bowed and I followed his lead. While bowing my father said, "Good Afternoon Prince Iroh, it is a hon-, "Before my father could go on the man whose name was must have been Iroh gave my father a hug. I had a confused expression on my face and looking around I was not the only one. All the soldiers and boy had a hint of confusion on their faces. The woman just smiled seeing the two men hug.

"No need for formalities old friend," is what Iroh said to my father, "it is great to see you and whom may I ask this is?" Iroh was indicating to me.

"This is my son Lee. He will be ten in the fall" Answered my father he then looked towards the woman and said, "Princess Ursa," My father grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips," I did not think I would be seeing you today. Where is your husband?"

It seemed that Ursa blushed after my father kissed her hand and her reply to my father was, "He is with our daughter right now please excusing him for his absence. Also may I introduce my son Zuko who just turned ten not too long ago. Zuko this is Colonel Makoto. He is a good friend of Uncle Iroh and me" After being told that Zuko looked shocked then quickly did a now to my father saying something about being a great honor meeting my father.

"I see that my stories are being told in the Fire Nation still." My father had a smirk on his face and was looking at Iroh then Ursa.

"Of course you were the best intelligence agent for the Fire Nation" Iroh said.

My father replied, "What's with 'the were'?"

"You should meet my son Lu Ten. He has beaten many of your records in training."

Ursa came in the conversation before my father could say anything back to Iroh. "Why don't we have Zuko show Lee around while we catch up?" Iroh and my father both agreed and they left me and Zuko. I could tell that Zuko didn't seem like he would say anything first so I decided to break the ice.

So is me or is it really hot out?" I do not know why I said this but it was the first thing to come to mind and now that I really thought about it I really felt hot.

"It's actually on the cooler side for being early fall." Zuko muttered. I just looked at him shocked. How could a place be so hot? Zuko noticed my shock expression and asked, "You must be from far North. Well, how about a tour of the palace since you will be living here I guess."

"Wait, what? What do you mean I will be living here?" I didn't know if I heard Zuko right or something.

Zuko explained, "Well since your grandfather is a General he has an area in the palace plus I believe your father was going to be rewarded an area for his accomplishments. We do not have much time before dinner so let me at least show you the important areas." After that I just followed Zuko as he told about the different rooms.

I was amazed by the size of the palace which seemed even larger when you are inside of it. Zuko clearly lived here all his life since he thought it was nothing when he showed all the different places. My favorite place was the library with all the different books and after that it would be the gardens since all of them had ponds or fountains even though I couldn't really do any waterbending.

* * *

><p>Today is a good day. My tutors told me that at the rate that I am learning things that I would not have to be with them all day instead I will be having afternoons off. Also Lee has started to learn sword fighting so I will be able to spar with him and hang out with him more often. It had been six months since Lee and his father had showed up and since then Lee and I have become really good friends. We both did well in schooling and both liked the martial arts. It was too bad Lee was not a firebender like his since he defiantly had the spirit for it.<p>

After lunch I decided to go look for Lee. Usually Lee would either be in the library, sparring with his father or in my Uncle's room since Lee had a knack for Pai Sho and also seemed to love tea too but since my Uncle left to Siege Ba Sing Se Lee hasn't had really anything to do except read. It seems that since Colonel Makoto came back he was put right back to work as an intelligent agent (a.k.a spy). I knew that this was hard on Lee since three months into living in the palace when he finally had a routine he had to see his father leave for war but if the war stories of Colonel Makoto are true Lee had nothing to worry about.

I made my way to the library and found Lee reading a book about something I never heard before but notice martial art moves in it so I assumed that Lee was learning a new form of fighting. I believe that made three he currently was studying but I never saw him actually practice any of them yet. He probably practiced them with his father. For a ten year old Lee seemed to read a lot so that's why I always tried pulling away from his books. "If you are here to take me away from this book give me a second to mark my spot." It freaked me out a little that he knew I was there even when I do my best to be stealthy.

"Alright but make it quick. Last time when you were 'just marking a spot' it took you way too long,"

"I cannot help if I was in a good spot," Lee was smirking while saying that," so where we off to?"

"Where do you think Lee? The only place we are allowed to go."

"Alright let's go."

* * *

><p>I was always surprised how Zuko and I were able to always find something entertaining in the gardens whether it was playing hide and explode or feeding the turtle-ducks but sometimes we were not always lucky.<p>

"How did they find us again?" I whispered to Zuko. We were hiding behind a pillar trying to stay out of sight from Zuko's crazy sister Azula.

"Lee, I have no idea how she and her friends do it cause if I did we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Well, I think they might have pasted on so let's make a break for it." I regretted saying that since after making a break for the inside of the palace we ran into Zuko's mother and his sister and were forced to play with Azula. I always hated being around Azula and her friends. Actually I found Ty Lee alright especially when she wasn't being forced to do Azula's commands. Azula seemed to always want to torment me the most since I wasn't born in the Fire Nation. Zuko did his best to take Azula's attention away from me but it didn't always work.

Today's torment was a dodge fire which was exactly what it sounded like. This game always made me nervous not because I thought the fire would it me but because I was nervous my reflexes would resort to waterbending before me dodging. Luckily there was more than just me having fire thrown at me so I was under constant pressure. Today Azula was going extra tough with her fire throwing and it took me a second when I was heading behind a rock to realize that she was only going after me which didn't seem good.

"Where are you Lee? You can't hide from me; you aren't silent enough to hide." That's when Azula jumped onto the top of the rock and saw me so I sprinted to my next cover but Azula was predicting my every move. Every time I found somewhere to go she would throw a fireball right in front of my path till I got cornered. "Nowhere to go Lee." Azula smirked and I could tell she wasn't going to go easy with her fire blast.

"Azula maybe we should play another game." Ty Lee saw what was happening and seemed really nervous about it.

"Don't worry Ty Lee. I won't hurt him to bad." Azula was already readying the fire ball that was going to hurl at me.

"Azula stop this!" Zuko finally got over to the scene and looked upset but it was too late since Azula hurled the fire ball at me. I was panicked and through my hands up to protect me while closing my eyes. A good solid moment later I noticed how no fire ball hit me so I opened my eyes to see the Azula, Ty Lee, and Zuko staring at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Zuko was the one to answer me, "Lee, do you know what you just did?"

"What?"

"Lee, you just firebended."

**Thank You for reading**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N. I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter but I got stuck at times and other times i was really busy. I really hope you like this chapter and thank you for reading. Please review.**

"Lee, you just firebended." I could hear how surprised he was by this. All I could think was how could this be possible. It couldn't be possible that I firebended. I am a master waterbender not a firebender. The only person who can bend more than one element was the avatar and he was missing.

While in my state of confusion Azula said, "Let's test him out then." And before anyone else could protest Azula hurled more fire balls at me and this time I just did what instinct told me and stopped the fire balls with a small fire shield. She did came at me and threw some more fire balls this time they were more scattered so a shield wouldn't work so I decided to charge at her and her fireballs then tumbled pass. At this moment I was so glad I knew other ways of fighting or else I would have been ashes. When I got on the other side of Azula I looked back at her and she was enraged probably since I just dodge her attack with what looked like little effort but it was quite a bit.

Again Azula looked like she was about to attack me again and I was hoping that third time wasn't a charm. Suddenly I heard a yell, "Azula! What are you doing to Lee?" It was Ursa who came to my rescue. I don't think I have ever felt so relieved in my life.

"We were just playing a little game." Azula made sure she said this with as much innocence in her voice. I was glad to see that Ursa had no signs of buying it.

"Boys come over here. Now Azula you cannot just attack someone with fire if they cannot defend themselves." Ursa's voice was very stern and there was no hesitation for us to come next to her.

"But mom Lee can defend himself. He is a firebender."

Ursa seemed confused after Azula said that but she still replied, "Azula, please just go along and play with your friends." I was happy to see Azula leaving but felt bad for Ty Lee and Mai since now they would have to deal with Azula and her foul mood. Once the girls gone Ursa decided to take us to a different garden and when we got there she asked, "So boys, what is with Azula saying Lee can firebend?" Zuko decided to tell his mother everything that had happen when we were with Azula. After Zuko was finished Ursa had a slight look of concern on her face for a moment then she saw me noticing her expression quickly change to a happy look. "Lee, that's great to hear. Your father will be so excited to hear the news. Why don't we send a letter to him and Zuko we can also send one to your Uncle Iroh? I'm sure he will want to hear from us."

I did send a letter to my father about what happened and made sure to sound excited and not confused in any way which was difficult. What was happening to me? I had to check to make sure that what was happening was true so I found a pond that no one was by then I tried some waterbending and it felt like how it always did. I then proceeded to make a fireball in my hand and it worked. I just sat in the garden looking at my hands one holding a ball of fire and the other held water.

I decided to try and not let it worry me too much and just wait for wait for my father's reply to this. I really could use him right now. Adjusting to the Fire Nation started out easy since I had my father and I made some new friends like Zuko and Iroh but after my father left it became hard on me. I only had Zuko to be my support and he was busy a lot of the time with his prince. Also I had to live with my grandfather who seemed to be disgusted with me. He deemed me unworthy to be considered his grandson since I couldn't bend. I was fine with this since I didn't care for him either since he was an old grumpy man who cared about nothing except himself and his stupid beliefs. I guess now since I could firebend I was going to have to deal with him more. Why do the spirits hate me?

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later<em>

I hate being a firebender. Ever since everyone found out I have been treated different. My grandfather actual cared what I did with my life now so he put me through every kind of training he could so I could become a soldier in the army. Azula wanted to be around me more so she could spar with me and if I didn't spar with her she would make life even more like hell. The worst part is now I couldn't see Zuko as much since I was either at my training, lessons, or Zuko was. I really wish my father would come home or at least I wish I could get his reply to my letter stating my firebending.

"Lee, are you paying attention?" My history teacher's expression was that of pure annoyance.

"Yes, of course I was, sir." I probably shouldn't have said it with some sarcasm but I really didn't need any tutors. I learned more from reading then with these "experts."

"Then could you care to explain what happened at the first siege of Ba Sing Sa?" After my teacher said this I showed him just how much I knew and had a ten minute explanation about every mistake the Fire Nation made during that Siege. I would have explained longer but my teacher stopped me. He then decided to quiz me about everything he could think of to try and find something I didn't know but gave up when he realized that I didn't need to learn anything from him. This is what happens when I have nothing to do and I have access to a library.

I left my history lesson and went to my room to relax for a few minutes tell I had to go practice firebending. When I reached my room I noticed that on my bed there was a letter and I ran to it. As I thought it was my father's reply to my letter explaining my firebending. At a first glance it seemed a lot shorter than I thought it would be.

_Dear Lee,_

_I am so happy to hear that you are a firebender. We will have to spar when I get back. I have been informed about your progress with your tutors and I am so proud of you. I always knew you were smart but out smarting a tutor is something else. I miss you so much and I cannot wait to return and see you. I love you son and I hate that I cannot write more but we are about to go off on a big mission._

_ Love, Your Father_

_P.S When I come home which could be very soon we will have catch up on some things. Also Iroh and Lu Ten says hello._

I couldn't believe that this was all my father had to say_. _I just told him that I can firebend which wouldn't seem like much except I can also waterbend. I scanned over the letter a few times and that's when it hit me. My father must thought someone would read this letter so he had to act as if I only knew how to firebend. That's probably why he mentioned the catching up part. He meant that in person we will talk about what has happened. I really hoped that he is right and he would be home soon.

I decided that I would put the letter away and go look for Zuko and that's when there was a knock on my door. When I opened the door I saw that it was Zuko and he was holding a dagger that looked like it was earth kingdom made. "Lee, look what I got from my Uncle. It's from an Earth Kingdom General who surrendered."

"Does that mean that the siege will end soon?" Zuko nodded and I was very happy with the thought of seeing my father soon.

* * *

><p><em>Two Years Later<em>

"Lee, are you ready yet?"

"Yes grandfather I am ready."

"It's about time. Now come along the meeting will be starting shortly." I have to say I hate my grandfather. He always makes it seem that I fail him in every way which is just dumb. For the last two years of living with him I not only moved into advance firebending and martial arts but I have also have finished all the tutoring that I need. Sometimes I wish I could just leave this place but ever since the fail siege of Ba Sing Sa my grandfather will not let me out of his or his guard's eyes. I always had to go to all of his meetings and trips for the army which sucked since they took me away from my few friends at the palace.

Now I have to go to anything war meeting but unlike the others this was more important and the Fire Lord was going to be there so my grandfather was drilling me so I wouldn't ruin our family's "honor." I decided to just play along since if I did screw up it would end very badly for me. I was glad that the meeting was in the palace since it meant less traveling for me and that I would probably be able to do something that was actually fun.

The war room wasn't too large. It did hold enough room for fifty people easily but it had a big table in the middle with a world map and little soldiers representing Fire Nation troops. At the end of the table was a throne for the Fire Lord and two spots for the children of the Fire Lord but Ozai would never let Zuko come to a meeting until the council forced Ozai to bring Zuko and Azula was not old enough.

I sat next to my grandfather and we were both close to the end of the table by the Fire Lord. I was preparing myself for the long meeting when I heard some yelling coming from outside the door. It was a minute later when the doors opened and I saw Iroh and Zuko walked and they sat right next to me.

"Lee what are you doing here?" Zuko whispered this to me.

I replied, "I always have to go to these meetings because my grandfather wants to ensure I follow his footsteps."

"But this is a very important meeting. Even I couldn't get in without my uncle." Zuko was then shushed by Iroh since the meeting was about to start. To signal the beginning of the meeting the Firelord entered the room and sat on his throne and fire erupted in front of the throne. That's when the first general started to talk about army.

At first I thought this would be a normal meeting with the generals and admirals explaining ideas for the Fire Nation movements then seeing what the Firelord wanted. Sadly it wasn't that. After a general suggested sacrificing a new patch of soldiers Zuko stood up and talked out against the plan.

"How could you just have your own soldiers killed like that?" Zuko yelled this then the room went quiet. Then everyone turned to the Firelord. I couldn't let Zuko be by himself on this so I decided to stand with him.

"I agree. Why couldn't we send in the 36th and 35th in to hold the Earth benders and still mount the rear assault then finish then with a side attack by the 41st to corner then." I had no idea where that thought came from but I regretted saying it when all the eyes were on me and Zuko.

It felt like an eternity until something happened and I wish it hadn't. The fire in front of the Firelord grew and that was a sign that he was angry. The Firelord told us, "You two have no right to speak about such things. You have disrespectful. You both will be put into an Agni Kai tonight. Now leave this room."

We didn't need to be told twice so we just got out of there. I looked back to see concern on Iroh's face and annoyance on my grandfather's. Zuko and I both decided that we should try practicing are bending if we were to be in an Agni Kai. Throughout the practicing there were very few words said since we were both nervous about the due. Even though I have gotten far in my fire bending I don't know if I was ready to duel for real. Zuko on the other hand seemed that he could take on a general. It wasn't tell we were taking a break from bending when we both started to talk and Zuko started with, "You didn't need to speak out for me."

"Yes I did Zuko. That's what friends do plus you were right. They can't just have their soldiers killed like that." I wanted to say more about how the generals were being barbaric but I knew that this would upset Zuko.

"Do you really think your plan would work better?" I looked at Zuko after he asked and thought for a second.

"Yes I do. I've read so much on war and what the generals do is wrong." It was then that I noticed that it was becoming late in the day and that it was time for us to go to the Agni Kai field.

We walked in silence to the field and when we got to the entrance the guard stopped me and told us that we were to go in one at a time. We would have both protested this but once we heard that it was ordered by Firelord Ozai we decided not to make him any more upset.

As Zuko started to go in I said, "Give that old general hell." Zuko gave me a weak smile and went into the arena. I decided to try and mediate while I waited out here for Zuko to be done but I could not keep my mind clear. I was worry for my friend and I was scared about what would happen to me. Suddenly while I was struggling with calming my mind I heard a scream. That's when I started to run towards to the entrance to the field and I fire blasted the two guards who were going to stop me.

When I got to the field I saw Zuko on the ground with a burn across his face and his father standing ten feet from him just staring in disgust. I ran to Zuko to see if I could help him. When I got to his body I noticed he was unconscious which made me glad so he didn't need to feel any more pain.

"Get a healer for him." I yelled and I saw that two men started to work their way to Zuko and I knew they were the healers. When I knew Zuko was fine I turned to face the monster that did this. When I looked at the other half of the field all I saw was the Firelord. There were no generals on the field and that's when it finally clicked in my mind that Zuko's opponent was his father.

I looked at the Firelord asked, "Does this make you my opponent?"

He grinned and said, "No, I have decided that your grandfather will have the honor to teach you a lesson. General he is all yours."

That's when I saw my grandfather jump from the stands. He seemed to be happy that he would be able to fight me but I'd make sure that he would regret this. My grandfather stood ten feet in front of me and bowed. "Let's begin." He hauled a fireball at me and I barely dodge it. I knew from that this was going to be one of the hardest fights that I would be in.


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N Since I have been told that the point of view of the characters can get confusing at times I decided to indicate which point of view the story is being told through. I also want to say I am sorry for how short this chapter is but I was having such a hard time of thinking of what to say. The chapters after this will hopefully be better since I am excited about the things I will write about. Thank you for reading my story.**

I dodge fireball after fireball and I knew I couldn't keep this up forever. I had to bring the fight to my grandfather or else it wouldn't end well for me. After the last fireball that my grandfather threw at me I decided to duck and roll to the right and start running and throw some fireballs back at my grandfather. I aimed the fire at my grandfather's feet knowing it would throw off so I could start my assault on him. At first it seemed that my move would work so I decided to circle my grandfather and launching more fireballs to keep him off balance. Unfortunately my grandfather stopped this by creating a circle of fire around him then shooting out to ensure I would get hit by it. I did a front hand spring over the flames then went into a roll. When I was coming out of the roll I was right in front of grandfather who was readying a fire punch at me. I acted fast and put my hands together and launch a quick fireball into my grandfather's chest and he fell back and landed on his back.

I got up and got into my firebending stance ready for my grandfather to get up but he didn't move at all. After a few minutes I approached my grandfather's body and noticed his shut eyes. I knelt and checked for life signs and was relieved to find him breathing. Even though I hated this man I dislike the idea of killing someone. When I got up for my grandfather's body I heard some slow clapping behind so I turned around to face the Firelord.

"Congratulations. What a great surprised!" The Fire Lord seemed to emphasize on the surprise part. The Fire Lord finished what he had to say with, "Now that you have defeated him in the Agni Kai you must finish him. He has no honor left after his failure to properly punish you." After he said that I looked at my grandfather's body then started back the Firelord.

"What if I don't kill him?" I asked knowing that the answer was something I didn't really want to hear.

"You would dare go against what your Fire Lord has asked?" The Fire Lord glared at me and it scared me. It was at that time I noticed that everyone in the arena was staring at the scene. Some were shocked and others seemed upset. I even noticed some looking worried for me.

I knew what I had to say to the Fire Lord and I was bracing myself for the reaction. "I believe that he should be spared."

After I gave this reply the Fire Lord walked right in front of me staring straight into my eyes. He had a smirk on his face and muttered, "You are weak just like the rest of your family." Then he turned away and started to walk away from me. Everyone started to leave after that so I relaxed a little. I then heard a snapped of some fingers and saw it was the Fire Lord in front of the exit. All of a sudden I was surrounded by a group of guards. "Oh and Lee, for dishonoring yourself by not obeying me you will be banished with my son and cannot return until you two bring me the Avatar."

After he said that he left the area and I was going to let the guard lead me wherever I had to go but suddenly I felt something hit the back of my head and then the world went dark.

* * *

><p>Zuko<p>

My father stood in front of me as I knelt in front of him. I pleaded to him, _"Father, I won't fight you. I'm your loyal son. I was just looking out for our country's best interest." _

"You will fight me Prince Zuko." When my father said this I yelled this at me and I felt so scared. I kept kneeling and begging but my father only wanted me to fight. "If you will not fight Prince Zuko you will be banished from the Fire Nation for being dishonorable and to ensure you learn your lesson." Right then I looked up to see my father about to launch flames towards my face. After that I could only hear myself screaming from the intense pain.

"Prince Zuko, wake up it's only a nightmare." I launch out of my bed to see my Uncle standing next to me. I was breathing heavy and felt the sweat on my forehead. After a few seconds I noticed that something was on my face so I put my hand on it to feel what it was. It was a pad and when I pressed on it I felt a dull pain on my face.

I asked my Uncle, "Uncle what happened to me?"

My Uncle expression saddened when I asked him that and he replied, "You don't remember your father doing this to you?"

"I thought it was only a nightmare." I lowered my head and felt terrible. It was real. My father had banished me and burned my face.

"Zuko, I know it seems bad right now but I am sure this journey will be good for you." I knew my Uncle was trying to make me feel better but it wasn't working. All I wanted was to be alone.

"Uncle is there a chance I could be left alone for a bit." Uncle nodded and walked to the door and something about tea later but I was already deep in my thoughts.

* * *

><p>Lee<p>

It had been a week since Zuko and I were banished from the Fire Nation. We were sent away until we could capture the Avatar so we can restore our honor. Frankly I was fine to be away from the palace since it has been miserable since my father's during the siege of Ba Sing Sa. Also I was able to be on the see again. I usually stood at the front of the ship looking out at the sea remind of the torture of being so close to the water, listen to its call yet I couldn't answer it. I was still glad to have it around like this because in the Palace the closest I got to large amounts of water is one pond in the palace gardens. Another thing I missed when in the palace was the sea breeze on my face. The one thing I really wished was I was on a water tribe wooden instead of this metal ship. I always hated the Fire Nation metal ships and I always will since they felt soulless to me. The wooden ships have life with them and use the power of nature to move.

I decided to go look for Uncle since he could probably use of distraction from Zuko who had been out for a week. The Fire Lord says we have no honor yet he is the one who attacks his own son who wouldn't even fight. Now I really wish I could have fought him instead of my grandfather. Uncle told me that even though I am a powerful bender I still wasn't ready for Ozai.

I found Uncle on the top deck sitting at his tea table waiting for a brew to finish. He looked very saddened so I assumed he was just in Zuko's room checking up on him. When I got closer he looked up at me and put on a faint smile. "I have some good news Lee. Zuko has finally woken up."

"Really, I better go see him then." I was glad to hear this words and I was about to leave when Uncle grabbed my sleeve.

"You should let him be. He told me that he would like to be alone for a time but he said he would meet us for tea later on tonight." As Uncle told me this my head fell a little since I have wanted to talk to my friend. Uncle then offered, "Why don't you sit with me and play some Pai Sho."

"Um, sure, let's play." I guess this was how things would be from the years to come, Pai Sho and tea with Uncle. There was no way we would ever go back since the Avatar is gone and that was the only ticket. I just hope Zuko will realize this sooner than later since the longer he held onto this hope the worse it will feel when he has to let it go.

* * *

><p>Three years later<p>

Lee

"Your move Zuko. Zuko are you listening." Iroh was trying to get Zuko to pay attention but ever since we got to the southern pole area he has been in his own world.

"Iroh, I don't think he will be finishing the game. Once he gets up and starts searching there is nothing going to bring him out of it." I decided to sit down at the tea table that Uncle had out and moved Zuko's dominos.

"I know Lee I just wish sometimes that he would not be possessed on his search." Uncle then started to make his moves in the game. "Looks like I'm going to this game Lee."

"It would look like that but watch this." In that moment I did a move making Iroh's jaw drop and I couldn't help but laugh. While laughing I saw out of the corner of my eye a bright light in the sky. I stood up from the table and looked to where it came from. Zuko saw it too and turned back to me.

"Lee, it's him. It's the avatar. Finally we will be able to capture him and go back home to restore our honor."

"Prince Zuko, don't get your hopes up. We have been through this many times and I'd hate you to have your hopes and then have them dashed. Now why don't you calm yourself with some nice jasmine tea?" Uncle started to pour a cup of tea for Zuko.

Zuko's response was, "Uncle I don't need to be calm." He yelled this at the top of his lungs and I couldn't help take a step back from Zuko when he was in this rage. Zuko then started yelling at the crew to start our movement towards the light.

While Zuko was giving his commands I sat across from Iroh again. "I think this could actually be it Iroh. That light could only come from a powerful source."

Iroh replied. "Lee, I think you might be right but I'd rather not tell Zuko this because if we are wrong, well, you know how it will be. Now, how about we play Pai Sho so I can avenge myself for the defeat at dominos?"

"You are on Iroh and you are going down."

**A.N The next update but take awhile to come out just because for the next two weeks I will be getting ready to leave for college and starting its welcome week program. I will do all I can to write the story though.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N: First off I am sorry for the time it took to get this chapter out but I have been busy with college life but now that I am a few weeks into the semester everything has been settling down so I have had more time. Also I have decided on a new system of pre-writing chapters so hopefully it will make things go faster. I hope you guys like this chapter and I am really happy that the adventure is starting now which will be so much more fun to write than just the start up. Please review and thanks to all for having my story in your alerts and or favs.**

It had been some time since we say the bright light and Zuko was preparing everything that he could. He started training right after he gave his crew orders about where the ship would go. Usually I enjoyed training with Zuko but today I stayed away from it because I knew that Zuko was going to work so hard to be ready and I really did not want to get in his way. Instead I decided that I would go to the rear of the ship and do my meditation for the day.

Eventually I got up since my legs were getting stiff and numb from the cold. I decided to go to the railings and just look out at the frozen region. When I was around others I would complain about this place but in reality I missed it so much. After the years in the Fire Nation I still have gotten use to the humid heat. Also it was cool to see all the different plants that grew around the palace but they do not compare to the blue sea and they ice that floats in it. It was just a beautiful sight see all the different forms of the ice and at times I swear I heard the ice and water calling to me asking me to make my own shapes of ice.

Sometimes at night when everyone was below deck I came up to the deck of the ship and I would answer the call of the water. I did not do any big water bending moves I only did small water spheres or make tiny ice figures. It was a great thing to feel connected to water again. Bending fire was something I really enjoyed but I needed to have water too or else it seemed wrong.

I was looking out a large ice formation when I noticed a flash that came from behind me. I turned around expecting to see Zuko or Iroh performing an advance firebending move but instead I saw what looked to be a flare in the air. It was an odd thing to see since there was no smoke indicating a Fire Nation Ship. I decided to go to the front of the ship and check on Zuko and Iroh. What I say when I got to the front was Zuko looking through is telescope point in the distance and I could barely make out a ship wrecked Fire Ship and then much farther over was what looked to be a camp or maybe a small village.

By the time I reached Zuko he was backing away from his telescope and was walking towards the door to get inside the ship. "Zuko, What did you see?" I was really curious especially since I have heard stories of the Southern Water Tribes but never heard of anyone meeting one.

Zuko smirked and said, "It's not what I saw it's who I saw. Lee, I believe our banishment will soon be over. Now go prepare for a fight!" Zuko rushed off after telling me this and I followed shortly after his command.

I went to my room and put on my fighting clothes. Unlike most soldiers who wore heavy armor I went a different route. I wore very light armor since most of my fighting demanded as much mobility. I was very proud with myself since I was one of the very few firebenders who could also use non-bending martial arts. This gave me a huge advantage in fighting since I would also have that ability to surprise an enemy. It was great when fighting Azula back at the palace. She may be a prodigy in firebending but she had a difficult time with any other fighting. It made me happy that I could do something better than her so she would realize that she is not perfect.

Ever since I discovered my firebending Azula was not the only firebending prodigy and it really got to her especially since some saw that I might be better than her since it did not take long for me to master basics and after that I kept learning things at a faster pace than she did. Sometimes when we were forced to spar I would even beat her in a fight. It was extremely rare and I did use some non-firebending but it showed that she could not walk all over me. I knew Zuko was happy with this since it meant Azula would not bother us as much but it was bittersweet thing for Zuko. I could tell at times that Zuko felt he wasn't a worthy Fire Prince because he thought his firebending was not good enough which is not true. From what I had seen in the Fire Nation Zuko is a very determined and good firebender but being around two prodigies can make anyone seem lesser. The thing I wish Zuko would see is that he is a good warrior. He was a good bender and few people know but Zuko is an amazing swordsman with broadswords. I could barely fight with one sword but he could do two which is just an amazing feat. One day I hope he can see his strength but I doubt it will be soon. Right now it is all about the avatar.

When I was done with my armor I headed over to the armory where Zuko was getting ready. When I reached the door I decided to knock first then enter the room. I saw Zuko in traditional Fire Nation Armor which meant a lot of black and dark reds. I noticed him wearing helmet which looked just ridiculous on him but I didn't say anything since it didn't seem like the right time. "So Zuko what's the plan?" I realized that all I knew so far was Zuko saw someone he thought was the avatar and that we had to get ready for a landing that should be happening soon.

"I will go in, capture the avatar, and then we sail home" Zuko said in a straight forward way. I knew Zuko could be a little rash when it came to decisions. It was a downfall of his and right now we could not afford to be rash.

I decided to add my logic and said, "I'd say that's a good and simple plan but I think we might want to go into a little more detail. The Avatar is a master of elements so it's not like we can just grab him or anything plus what about the Water Tribe. They are fierce warriors we might not have the man power to fight both Avatar and Water Tribe."

Zuko's replied with, "Lee I am surprised with you. I thought you would know with all the reading you did that the Southern Water Tribe has been reduce to almost nothingness and has no warrior waterbenders. They were wiped out years ago and as for the Avatar I will have four firebenders and me go out to confront him. If we have any problems I will bring out my surprise."

"What surprise do you have?" I asked.

"Not what but who and that who is you. You will stay on the ship and watch from above. If anything happens you can fly in to take the Avatar by surprise. You are the strongest and most skilled firebender we have and I know you can do it."

"So I stay on the boat. I can do that." I was somewhat upset to hear this because I wanted to see the people of the Southern Water Tribe and wanted to be there when Zuko got the Avatar but I can say that this put my mind at some ease now since I didn't have to harm and Water Tribe.

"I'm glad you are with me Lee because I don't know if I could have gone this trip alone." Zuko had his arm on my shoulder when he told me this and I just gave him a nod. We then heard the alarm meaning we would be hitting shore soon. "Let's get him!" Zuko said this then moved to the ramp that would take him to the land while I went to my post a top on the bow.

I watched the scene unfold below and I could not help but laugh even though it should have been a serious moment. First off there was a single warrior from the tribe who was probably the same age as Zuko but not as threatening. He had great determination but Zuko just kept swatting him away. The sad part is that the warrior knocks Zuko off his feet with his boomerang which Zuko did not know that boomerangs come back. At one point Zuko seemed to be very angry not seeing the Avatar so he decided to grab an older woman and threaten the group. It was then that I saw a blur object sliding on the snow come into the village and knock over Zuko. I heard someone in the crew say," It's him, the Avatar. Isn't it?"

I answered with, "I believe you are right."


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N Happy late thanksgiving! Here is the next chapter of the story and hopefully I will be able to finish the next one soon. I do not have too much say so please review and have fun reading.**

After I answered the crewman I just watch the avatar. He was small and carried a staff with him. I could tell he was bald and it seemed that he had a tattoo on his head. I was amazed how the Avatar just stood his ground as he was being surrounded by six firebenders and Zuko and when the group was closer to the Avatar he sent snow flying in all directions taking out all of soldiers and only leaving Zuko standing. I could tell Zuko was not amused by the snow since he had steam coming off of him to get rid of the snow. Zuko then went into an attack stance and circled with the Avatar who was also in a fighting stance. Zuko seemed to be pushing the Avatar's back towards the ship and that is when I figured out what Zuko wanted. It was time for my part of the plan so I stood up on the edge of the ship wrapped the scarf that I had around my face and jumped off towards the two fighters.

The ship was tall enough where I had to use a quick jet of fire in front of me to slow down enough not to injure myself. When I was about to hit the ground I tucked and rolled forward then faced the Avatar who surprised at what was happening. Zuko made a slight movement which caused the Avatar to react and the Avatar sent an air blast that knocked Zuko back. I then proceeded to start my fire ball attacks to try and unbalance the Avatar but he just jumped over me and sent an air blast meant to trip me up. I jumped over it then sprinted at the avatar but again the Avatar jumped over me but this time I shot a quick fireball where he was going to land and it caused him to trip up. I was about to send a fireball that would stun the avatar enough to catch but I heard a scream from beyond where the Avatar.

"No, Aang!" It came from a girl in the crowd of villagers. It was then that I really noticed that the village was all women and children all scared of me and the other firebenders. When I looked at the girl who yelled out I saw she was the oldest girl here and that she was exactly what Water Tribe girls strived to look like. She had brown hair in hair loopies and had the browned skin of the Water Tribe. Her eyes were a deep blue and they reminded me of my mother's. It was then I felt guilt for my actions. I didn't realize that I had become a part of the people I feared as a child. I became the thing that my tribe said I would be and I just let it happened.

I was just frozen with this thought and did not even see the air ball the Avatar sent at me. I just flew back and landed on the ship's ramp. When I got up I saw Zuko was now fighting with the Avatar and it was not going well. Zuko was letting his rage go and it made his attacks be less accurate and I thought some would hit the villagers but the Avatar stopped them. I didn't want any of the kids to be hurt or scared anymore so I decided I would end this now without bending. When the Avatar, or Aang I guess, knocks Zuko away I was sprinting at him. Luckily I was close enough and fast enough to actually be able to get to Aang before he noticed me. I quickly place him in a hold where he could not move his hands and I quickly said, "Please come with us so no one else gets hurt."

Aang told me, "I will come but you better promise me you will leave the village alone."

"I can promise that." This response came from Zuko who got back up. After that we proceeded to take Aang on board the ship and I felt terrible when I heard the girl protest this. I felt like I have shamed mother and Uncle. I walked straight to my room to go and think about what I did. I knew Zuko wanted me to come as he presented the Avatar to his Iroh on the ship's deck but I just couldn't stand what I had done.

When I first got to the Fire Nation I hated it since it was my Tribe's enemy. I don't know what happened to the belief but after the years of being part of the Fire Nation I think I lost some of myself and I didn't realize this until now. How could I ever stand on the side of the Fire Nation? I never believed in what they said about the war and I always wanted to leave the place. Now that I think about it being exiled was a great thing since I was not part of the Fire Nation. The problem with believing this is that there is part of me that likes the Fire Nation and hates the water tribe. My tribe caused all my problems with my family. They made it so my parents felt that it was better for me to leave. The tribe made it so my brother ran away and made it so my father had to go back to the Fire Nation which killed.

Tears of anger began to run down my cheeks. I was angry with both nations but I also loved them. My childhood was in the Water Nation which was good until right before I left yet now most of my friends were in the Fire Nation or at least fought for the Fire Nation. I knew that I had to fight for a side but neither one seemed better. I could not make a decision so I decided to not make one. I was just confusing myself so I thought that I would just push aside and just go with the flow and right now the flow was bring me back to the Fire Nation with Zuko and the Avatar. Zuko was my best friend and he wanted so badly to return to his home.

I had a weird ping in my stomach but I ignored it and decided I would go find Zuko or Iroh. I did not get far away from my room when I heard a siren go off signaling a prisoner was escaping. I ran as fast as I could to get to the deck to see if I can catch the Avatar. It took a few minutes and by the time I reached the deck I saw the Avatar bending an impressive display of water. He pulled water from the ocean, made it into a large circle around him then blasted into all directions knocking over all the soldiers.

The Avatar fell from exhaustion and a large flying creature landed behind him. Even though part off me said I should not run towards the giant beast I knew that losing the Avatar would crush Zuko so I charged in. Two people jumped off of the beast, one was the girl who distracted me earlier and the other was the boy Zuko fought with. He saw me charging so he came at me and I had no problem grabbing his arm and tossing him away from me.

I got closer and the girl now noticed what happened to the boy so she stood and prepared to fight. I saw her trying to waterbend so I paused to stop the attack but her sloppy bending shoot the water backwards. I smirked remembering when I did that. I began approaching towards her knowing she could not do much but that's when I remember the beast in front of me who looked right at me. Before I could do anything the thing blew at me which caused an air blast launching me into a wall then everything turned black.

**P.S Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N Hello to all those who read my story. Sorry for how long it has taken me to get this chapter out but it was giving me some problems and I also wanted to make sure I started on the next chapter to make sure everything was working for what I wanted from the story. Hopefully since it is summer I will be able to write more. Please review and enjoy. Thanks**

Zuko's POV

After the Avatar used his waterbending on my troops and me, I have been holding on the anchor line for dear life. I kept shouting for someone to help me but it seems none of my crew could hear me. I was so frustrated since I had to get up on the deck of the ship. Knowing my crew the Avatar will have no problems getting away. My only hope was Lee or Uncle since they were the true master firebenders on the ship.

I yelled once more for someone to get me and finally someone was able to come to me. It was my Uncle. He reached out for me and I grab his hand. When I was back on the deck of the ship I saw a flying beast take off and I knew that is where the avatar was. "Uncle, we must shoot the creature down." Uncle nodded to my command and we both went through the steps of a combined fireball.  
>The fireball flew straight for its target and I was excited that I would be able to get the Avatar back. I then noticed a figure on the creature jump off towards the fireball and then the figure seemed to launch the fireball away for the flying creature. I yelled in frustration but I stopped when I saw the fireball collide with an ice structure and caused an avalanche of snow and ice to fall towards the ship.<br>As the ice and snow began to fall I noticed a body on the ground that was in the area that I thought would be covered by snow. The body was too small to another of the crew and I realized it was Lee. I ran towards him while I screamed his name but something held me back. I tried my hardest to fight it so I could save my friend but I could not break the hold on me and saw the ice and snow fall onto Lee.  
>When the snow was finished dropping I was let go of and I ran to the snow that was on top of Lee and I was going to firebend to melt the snow away from him when I heard Uncle say," Zuko, what are you doing?"<br>I responded with, "I'm going to save Lee. I know he is still alive and I have to get him from out under this snow. If you don't want to help then don't get in my way." Uncle came up to my spot and started two fires in each hand and started melting snow next to my feet.  
>"Nephew I asked you what you were doing because you looked like you were going to blast the snow and Lee away. Also he is under here so why don't you help me."<br>Working with Uncle the snow was melted a lot faster and it must have only taken a few minutes until I notice the snow turned into ice. I could make out a figure underneath the ice and I broke to finally see Lee who was staring at me. "Took you long enough," Lee had a grin on his face like we were just playing a game not saving him from a pile of snow and ice. Lee than began to stand up but Uncle held him down.  
>"Lee, you should not be getting up right now. You have just been through a lot and need to be looked at by the doctor." I nodded my head with agreement with my Uncle but Lee disagreed.<br>"I do not need a doctor. I haven't before and I do not now. I feel fine just a little sore so I am going to get up and walk it off." After that Lee stood up and walked past me and Uncle. He took a few steps then started stumbling and before I could catch him he fell to the ground. I yelled for the doctor while trying to shake him awake. Uncle put his fingers on Lee's neck.  
>"Lee is alive but his body and chai must be exhausted from all the events today. We should get the doctor then bring Lee to his room."<p>

* * *

><p>Lee POV<br>My day started quite normal. Just another day searching for the Avatar on a Fire Nation ship with Zuko but everything changed when we actually found the Avatar. Since then I have fought a kid who was supposed to be the most powerful benders, after that I got knocked out by a giant bison, then when I started to wake up a huge pile of snow and ice were about to crush me, and finally the worse part of my day was I had to visit the ship's doctor.  
>Ever since I could remember I have always hated doctors. I do not know exactly why I do not like doctors but I was glad when I learned how to heal with waterbending. Ever since then I have not gone to a doctor instead I just healed myself after any injury that may have happened to me. The crew even thinks that I am a good luck charm since they have never seen me with an injury even though I have sparred with many tough opponents.<p>

But as I said today is a bad day for me and I have to lay in my bed will the ship doctor examines everything about. The poking and prodding of the doctor was very irritating especially when it touched my leg which felt like he started it on fire.

After poking my leg a couple of times the doctor finally said, "Well Lee, seems like you do not have a broken leg but it needs to be kept off of. You should feel lucky about this because you should have been crushed to dead by all that ice and snow. Besides the battered leg and a few bruises you seem to be perfectly healthy."

"Does that mean we are finished here because I would really like to go and talk to Prince Zuko about are plans?" I could not wait to be done here and get some water to make myself feel better.

"Not quite Lee. First off we will need to put your leg in a cast for a couple of weeks to make sure if can heal properly. Also you will need to be confined to your bed for a day or two. Your body and chai needs to rest and knowing the things you do I cannot risk you being up and about on the ship." I tried protesting and tried getting out of bed but I was too weak to fight against the doctor. When I was done struggling with the doctor he began brewing some tea. When he was finished with brewing he poured it into a cup and gave it to me. "It will help you heal quicker." I decided to drink it to try to do something to reduce the time. The tea was bitter but it was surprisingly better than what I thought it would be.

"Are you going to have any?" I asked when I noticed the doctor never poured any tea in a cup for himself.

His reply was," Of course not. I have no time to sleep. Still some soldiers I need to care for after the Avatar's escape." Before I could question him on what he meant by sleep my vision began to blur and my whole body felt so heavy. The last thing I remember was making a slurred swear about the doctor.

* * *

><p>I found myself in a swamp on a small mound of dry ground. I must have been dreaming since I remember being in the south and also I was staring at a monkey mediating. I tried exploring the place but there seemed to be an invisible wall keeping me form stepping off the island. I heard a voice say, "You can't enter this world."<p>

"Who said that?" I looked at the monkey because it was the only living creature I could see. "Was it you who said that?"

"No, I am just trying to mediate so leave me be." The monkey looked very annoyed so I decided to just let it be.

"It was me who was talking to you." I looked around but still could not see anyone. That's when I noticed a small light that was appearing in front of me that slowly grew into a person. At first I could only see the outline of the person due to the light but it soon faded and I saw someone I have not seen in four years.

"Father? Is it you?" I asked. Part of me thought that this was a dream but I never had a dream that felt so real.

I saw him smile knowing that this was his answer.


End file.
